


bare necessities

by wintrymcfog



Series: historia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind MC, adorable domesticity, feel free to interpret this as romantic i dont give a fuck man go for it, friendship between women means so much to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrymcfog/pseuds/wintrymcfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recipe for a good day: </p><p>1. nice roommate<br/>2. coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	bare necessities

_Present day_

“Mari! Wake up!”

Mari only acknowledged the wake-up call with a disgruntled middle finger. Who the hell was even _alive_  before noon on a Monday.

Her own personal demon, apparently, as her ears were assaulted with the overly-enthusiastic banging of pots and slamming of the refrigerator. Mari cringed in sympathy for their kitchen.

“I’m making breakfast!”

Mari sighed and sat up on her bed, tentatively feeling for her slippers with her feet. She stood and reached around for the wall, following it slowly until she reached the entrance to the kitchen. Although she couldn’t see the mess her roommate was _definitely_  making, it was hard not to hear it. She slumped against the doorway.

“Morning,” she yawned.

“Hey hey, girl! Way to face the day! I’ve already made coffee.”

On the first day of school, Mari yelled at an upperclassman who took the last of the coffee in the mess hall. After that, it became an unspoken rule that Reggie, who worked as a barista, would have some ready every morning in order to, as she put it, “calm the beast.”

God, she could practically  _feel_  the wink the other girl was giving her.

“I just winked at you, by the way.”

“Yup.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM ALREADY LOVING THIS! LETS GO


End file.
